


Horizon

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment while they sail.





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Silmread is reaching the grey havens, so this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The sea is beautiful at night, with the waves reflecting the light of the stars, glinting beneath Ithil and smoothly parting as the ship glides through it. It laps against the hull, quiet and lilting, almost like a lullaby. As Lindir grips the railing and leans into the crisp breeze, inspiration fills him. When they land again, he thinks he’ll write many new songs, and he’ll sing them for his lord on clear nights like this, when everything is particularly peaceful.

The only downside to the sea is the chill wind that licks over the deck, and Lindir pulls away again when it becomes too much. He packed only the robes he had, and though his lord warned him to procure heavier coats, he had only planned to stay in his cabin. Never one for travel or adventure, he never thought he would find the open water so... _mesmerizing._

But he does, and he braves the cold, alone on deck save for those far off at the helm. Even when he hears footsteps coming, he doesn’t tear away from the magnificent view—at least, not at first. After all, many share the same ship, and most are far above his station: few would take any notice of him. Bilbo would be one exception, but his small gait is now stilted and doddering, and Lindir would recognize it anywhere. He would also recognize his lord’s noble step, and so he does. He turns from the sea for the one sight more beautiful to him. 

Elrond reaches him, wearing a gentle smile and lifting a brown shawl to wrap around his shoulders. Lindir takes it with a familiar blush and a murmured, “Thank you.” His lord has always thought of everything. Elrond nods his answer and settles beside Lindir, sharing his vision of the passing waves. It isn’t just the shawl that cuts out the chill. Having Elrond by his side always makes Lindir warm to his very core. 

Yet there’s something different in the way they watch the sea, a strange cadence to this journey that Lindir hasn’t known before. It takes him some time to put that feeling into words. Then he notes, “Forgive me, my lord, but you have been quite... _attentive_ to me of late.” 

Elrond lifts one dark brow only a fraction. Gaze still on the water, he asks, “Am I not always an attentive partner?”

He is, and for that, Lindir can feel another smile growing at his face, threatening to stretch far larger than would be proper. He tries to be as demure, as graceful as his lord, and for the most part, his soft countenance comes naturally. But there are times when Elrond fills him with such happiness that he doesn’t know quite how to contain it, and thinking of his lord’s attentions stirs that up. He tries to explain, “Yes, you are very giving, and I am honoured to receive. I mean only that you are more... doting, is perhaps the word.”

For a moment, Elrond is quiet, and his face is distant and thoughtful. Then he lets out a withered sigh, and he turns from the sea’s glory to face Lindir properly. He admits, slowly and careful, “This journey is not easy for me to make, my Lindir. Though I had many centuries with my children, it pains me to leave them behind. I may be surrounded by friends on this vessel, but that is not the same as family.” Suddenly, the wind cuts deeper. Lindir knew, of course, that it would happen, but it still hurts to hear that his lord is suffering. Still, Elrond’s vision seems to clear again, and he tells Lindir lightly, pleasantly, “Or at least, it would not be without you. You are my partner, and for that, you have become my family. I am grateful now that I may make a new home across the sea with you.”

Lindir blinks rapidly and realizes that tears have formed in the corner of his eyes. His lord always knows how to touch his heart, how to honour him beyond words. Overwhelmed and as wondrously in love as he was the first time he set eyes on his lord, Lindir steps closer and places a chaste kiss to Elrond’s cheek. He’s never known how to fully express the joy that Elrond brings him. But Elrond seems to return it nonetheless, and he smiles as he kisses Lindir’s lips.

Above deck, there’s little they can do to act on those feelings, and Elrond seems content to remain watching the tide. So Lindir contents himself with leaning against his lord. Elrond reaches an arm snuggly around his waist, holding him tenderly and close. Together, they look for their new home.


End file.
